


rain

by thebruhoftheowo



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: DHMIS, Short, i hope my friends dont see this, kinda sad, ptsd or some sort of triggering memories ish???????? idk, written really badly fyi, yellow and duck dont show up in the story and are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebruhoftheowo/pseuds/thebruhoftheowo
Summary: Red wakes up to the rain outside and is reminded of some things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	rain

It was 2:25 in the morning, and Red was dozing in his bed.   
Neither Duck nor Yellow were in the room - They had both gotten dragged out by one of the teachers, but Red didn't know that yet. 

A sudden crash of thunder from outside awoke Red from his slumber. He didn't bother to move. He was too tired for that.

Red tried to drift off back to sleep, but soon he began to hear rain outside. He could hear the pitter patter on the roof of the house.

Normally the sound would be relaxing and somewhat therapeutic, but it reminded him of something. It wasn't the noise itself, it was the word.  
Rain. 

Red sighed to himself.

Of course. 

"Listen to your heart, listen to the rain, listen to the voices in your brain!  
Come on guys, let's get creative!~"

The creativity song. It was the only song he bothered to remember.  
If you asked him what he thought of the song, he wouldn't be able to answer. The other songs? Sure, he hated them. He was sure of that.  
But Creativity?

His feelings towards this song changed constantly. It was cheerful and nostalgic and torturous and fear inducing. 

He remembered the time he was up on stage, singing that song. For a moment he felt free. But the jeering of the crowd made him hide away.

He had looked into the eyes of those who he thought were exactly like him, and realised just how different he was. 

He realised nobody wanted a person who stood out from the rest.   
Somebody who didn't fit into the structure that society made for him. 

It didn't matter that he felt left out of everything. It didn't matter that he couldn't talk to others without their judging eyes telling him he was odd.   
It didn't matter that he was in a world of dull and boring copies.

None of that mattered, because life went one way. And he was going the opposite direction.

He didn't matter.  
Red blinked, and felt tears pricking at his eyes. He refused to let himself cry, and simply wiped his eyes with his blanket.  
He didn't have it that bad. Duck and Yellow were going through more than him, so why should he be upset?

The rain outside finally stopped. Red wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not.

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this was so bad lol


End file.
